


Lazy Morning

by ThiriumHoneyPot



Series: Hankcon fanart drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumHoneyPot/pseuds/ThiriumHoneyPot
Summary: Connor wants Hank to get up, Hank wants to get up.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hankcon fanart drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by [Chewiellla](https://twitter.com/chewiellla/status/1366907700827815939?s=19)

Connor slowly blinks as his eyes adjusted. The sun had risen, bathing the room in a warm and golden light, The birds were chirping away happily outside. Connor turned with a smile. Hank was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. He pushed a stray hair out of Hank's face and kissed his forehead.

"Morning,Hank," he says softly.

Hank grumbles and turns over. "Mornin."

"It's currently 6:10 am. If we get up now we can make it to work early." 

Hank huffs "Too early. Let's just go back to sleep"

Connor rolls his eyes with a fond smile and leans down to kiss Hank softly. "Hank, you can't sleep forever"

"I can damn well try."

Connor sighs and crosses his arms.

"C'mere," Hank says as he pulls Connor into his arms, "How about we stay in bed a little longer and in a few more minutes we can  
get up. Deal?"

Connor thinks about it for a second before smiling. "Deal."

Hank kisses his forehead and laces their fingers together. The two fall back into a peaceful sleep, rings glowing underneath the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiriumhoney?s=09)


End file.
